DigiReunion
by GayGeek
Summary: What does Yamato Ishida,Iori Hida,Jenrya lee and Kouji Minamoto have in common? No one seems to know, except for the girl who made sure they will return to the digital world, along with six more digidestined. What is she up to? Contains shounenai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the "Digimon" characters nor anything else having to do with the "Digimon" franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter one**

It was a long and boring math class. Takuya woke up suddenly by the sound of his cell phone; a familiar voice came out of it and said "Takuya kanbara. It is time for you to return".

"Return? Return where?" He thought to himself. The image on his cell phone's screen along with the voice made the answer clear-he had to return to the digital world! Just as soon as math will be over…

Suddenly someone knocked on the classroom door, Kouji entered the class. "Sorry for the disturbance, Takuya has an important massage from his mother, may he leave the class?" the teacher considered and said "fine, there's only twenty minutes left anyway, just be sure to make up what you lose" she said referring to Takuya. As soon as he got out he noticed Izumi standing next to Kouji, on an ordinary day the sight would annoy the living hell out of him, but there were other things to worry about.

"I take it you both got the same call?"

"There's no mistaking Ophanimon" answered Kouji, "luckily for us we both had a free period"

Had either of the three been a keener observer, he (or she) would have realized something wasn't right. Just how did Kouji and Izumi know to call Takuya? Well, the answer is disappointingly simple- the massage on their phones told them to. You see, apparently, Ophanimon, who never in her life set foot on the real world was aware of the difficulties involving leaving math class.

The oh-so elegant and simple explanation ignores one fact though; the massage on Kouji and Izumi's cell phones said nothing about calling either one of the remaining three, which should have been suspicious for the very least. But the three who were called just assumed the others would catch up with them. And besides, they had other things to worry about, like the brown-haired girl who spent the entire time watching them.

"So, where to now?" asked Izumi " If we were called obviously something important is about to happen, the kind that requires our help"

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Kouji "-But the train station has to be a good place to start"

The three agreed and headed towards the train. Luckily for them they found a hole in the fence through which they got out easily. Once again, no one took the time to wonder just how much luck was involved in this lucky coincidence. But then again, they really did have more important things to worry about.

Hiding above a tree was a young brown-haired girl, around their age, near her was her Digimon, it was both humanoid and rabbit like. She looked at it and said "job well done" the Digimon only nodded with content. She turned to look at the teenagers running and said "That's exactly it, to the train station you go, you have a lot of work a head of you."Now", she said returning her attention to her Digimon, "-who's next?"

Koshiro Izumi was busy working on his computer, he enjoyed it more than any other thing, and his concentration was unbreakable, which, perhaps, can explain why he failed to notice the data filled wrapped around him taking him to the digital world.

"Good old Koshiro", said a certain girl with brown hair, "gotta love him, he makes it easy".

Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi were in the middle of a fight, the kind that can only happen between brothers.

"I'm sorry Yamato, I just won't have it! It's…it's disgusting, I can't even bare to look at you. Either leave now or end this…thing" As Takeru said that he turned his face away from his brother.

"I see", said Yamato and grabbed his brother's necklace, on which he had carved the symbol from the crest of hope. He then said "I guess there's not a lot of it for me is there? I truly am sorry you feel that way, but if that's what you want I'll leave"

Takeru was stunned, he never though his brother would choose to leave him.

"Goodbye dear brother, you know where to find me should you change your mind" And with those words Yamato quickly turned towards the door, not wanting his brother to see him cry. He walked out the door thinking he will never see his brother again.

Fate, in the shape of a brown-haired girl had a different idea. A data field surrounded both boys, taking them to you-know-where. Somewhere near fate was grinning, "That takes care of numbers five and six", and she lowered her voice "sorry Yamato, I couldn't bring him, and I had to bring _him_" and with a gesture she pointed to where Takeru was standing."

Her Digimon looked at her surprised, "what is there to be sorry for?"

The girl's reply was: "call me a softy, but I can't stand seeing a beautiful boy crying. Right now he'd be far better without his brother, but I had to take both"

"Why?"

"Because of what they represent, because of the symbols engraved on their crests"

"Friendship and hope?"

"That's it. Now let's see, only four left, which leaves us with enough time for a quick visit"

"Where to?"

"To visit Takeru's girlfriend and her brother"

Taichi Yagami was at his sister's house, he had to tell her something important, something he had hid for a long time. He was petrified with the thought of her reaction but he could no longer hide his secret from her. Hikari Yagami sat patiently and listened to her brother, when he was done she hugged him and said "of course it's fine, oni-san, I don't care, as long as you're happy" they stood hugged like that for several long minutes.

"Good girl Hikari! I knew I could count on you" said the brown-haired girl, to herself more than to anyone else "-Now if you could just knock some sense to your boyfriend. I'm almost tempted to take you with the others, but if something will go wrong this world is going to need all the light it can get, I can't leave it helpless."

The girl turned to look at her Digimon "who's the lucky winner this time?"

Tough the hour was one PM; Ryo Akiama was asleep in his bedroom. As he woke up he noticed his date from the previous night was also sleeping. In fact, his date slept so that his head rested on Ryo's chest. Ryo found the sight adorable, and he really felt something for Jenrya lee, which is why he decided not to disturb him and slowly moved his hand through his boyfriend's beautiful blue hair.

"Oh great, they found the perfect time to be sweethearts" yelled the brown haired girl, this time, since Ryo's apartment was in some building's 50th floor, she watched them through a device that was innocently shaped like a cell phone, though the device itself was ten years ahead of this world's technology, give or take several months . She turned to her humanoid, rabbit-like Digimon, "what am I supposed to do? I have to take them to the digital world some how, no time to lose, and even though the place doesn't have an official dress code I'm sure _that_ is unacceptable" she referred to the fact that both boys were naked below the blankets, which wasn't hard to guess considering their cloths were scattered across the room.

"Oh but they're so adorable together!" she stated, she looked at her digimon, "I love this Ryo guy! I've known Jen-san for all my life and I've never seen him as happy as he is with Ryo"

When the two boys finally woke up and got dressed Jenrya received an e-mail. The content was "Jenrya, come to the digital world at once. Nothing important, just the usual saving the world. You know, you'll be home in time for dinner. There is a portal to the digital world inside the elevator in Ryo's building, don't ask me why they decided to put it there. It won't stay for long, hurry up!"

The e-mail was signed "Terriermon", it sure sounded like him. The boys quickly entered the elevator which began speeding towards the ground at an amazing speed, but at least the e-mail wasn't lying, it was a portal. fifty floors down and a wrecked elevator later, they got to the Digital world. It would be interesting to mention how fast an "out of order" sign was taped to the elevator door, on each of the building's 70 floors; the brown haired girl really was prepared for everything, and apparently, she was in a very good shape.

"Now that that's done, only two left"

Taking Ruki Makino was plain and simple, all she had to do was send a similar e-mail, except this one was signed "Renamon" and sounded as if the fox Digimon wrote it herself. Three minutes later Ruki was on her way after leaving a note for her mother and grandmother explaining her disappearance.

Taking Iori Hida was a bit more problematic. He was in the middle of a Kendo practice with his grandfather. As soon as they took a break he disappeared in a cloud of data. Unfortunately his grandfather noticed it and immediately stopped the brown haired girl, with his Kendo sword, which looked threatening enough despite being made of wood. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"He was called to the digital world; his skills are required once again"

"I see, and if I'll check with his friends, will I find out they too disappeared? The way I understood it it's a group thing"

"You're right, but his friends weren't called, it's _his _specific abilities we need, he is…unique. Well, him and the other nine. At any case, have faith in your grandson. It's not like you can do anything to bring him back"

The minute she finished the sentenced her digimon ran and grabbed her away.

"Thanks, they warned me about Iyori's grandfather, said he his smart and possesses keen senses, I should have listened"

"Well, now that we are done, with the kids, what's next?" said the digimon who by than, left her tamer and returned to her regular, smaller form.

"That's easy, Lopmon, now's our turn"

* * *

Writer's note: hope you enjoyed, sorry for stopping the story just when the real plot begins to unfold. I'm a first-timer so pleas R&R. If you're going to comment saying you hated the story, you're entitled to your own opinion, just be sure to write exactly what you didn't like and keep criticism constructive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Alright! Last stop: digital world, be sure to keep your hands, legs, tentacles, wings and other organs inside the trailmon until complete stop" Said a very thrilled Trialmon to Takuya, Kouji and Izumi who were, in fact, the only passengers.

As they thanked the trailmon and tried to figure out their next move Izumi pointed out "wasn't the ride much longer last time?" the two boys answered, almost simultaneously, "really? Didn't notice"

What Izumi didn't know was that she was right, though neither of the boys could answer her because for both the ride seemed to last for ages. She guessed it had something to do with whatever happened between the two somewhere along the ride when she was sleeping. She woke up and found the two boys sitting as far as they could from each other, each with his back turned towards his friend, to avoid looking at him. Still, there was no hostility between them. She was right, as soon as Takuya realized she fell asleep he told Kouji he needed to talk to him and they moved to another train wagon.

Takuya began talking; feeling awkward and terrified from Kouji's reaction to what he has to say.

"Kouji, I…" his leaps trembled and he could feel his knees shiver in fear "-I'm gay, and I…love you. Ever since the day I met you I thought you are the most beautiful and special boy who ever walked either world" he started crying as he finished.

Kouji was stunned for a minuet, he certainly didn't expect _that_. When he came back to his senses he replied "I'm sorry you had to hide your emotions for so long, and I want you to know I am ok with it" Kouji paused to take a deep breath and continued "-but I'm sorry , I'll never be able to love you back, I'm not…like you. I hope we can remain friends?"

A hypothetical outsider with a very keen sense of hearing could have heard the sound that was Takuya's heart breaking in two. For a minute he really hated himself for developing such strong feelings to someone who could never love him. After that no words were exchanged between the two, their silent agreement was that leaving the other with his thoughts was the best thing they could do for one another, as well as for themselves, for the time being.

Meanwhile, they sat quietly at the train station, not knowing where to go next. Izumi sensed the tensed silence and concluded it would be best not to break it. Takuya, on his hand, couldn't help but feeling something was wrong, he turned to look at his friends with a confused tone he asked "say, just how did you know to call me?"

Kouji and Izumi looked at each other; Izumi was the one who answered.

"The massage on our phones told us to"

"But then, why didn't it tell you to call Koichi, Tomoki and Jon-pi?" Takuya asked feeling baffled. His friends' silence gave him the answer- they didn't know. The outsider with a keen sense of hearing from before could have heard a different sound now. The sound of the gears inside three heads beginning to turn, leading the three to realize something was wrong, _dead_ wrong. But don't take that literally, plain semantics, honestly.

Takuya felt pissed, as if he didn't have enough on his mind now he had this to worry about. And as if the digital world was conspiring against him, at that exact moment came another massage through their cell phones telling the three to go to "Oasis of Peace" (). Not surprisingly, the massage failed to specify how to get there, which didn't really matter considering the three were not sure if they should go.

Suddenly, three giggling Digignomes appeared from nowhere, as was their habit. One of them pointed towards Takuya, trying to grab him, telling him to follow them. When asked where to the Digignome gestured towards Takuya's cellphone, implying he is taking them to the place mentioned earlier, the three weren't sure if it was a good idea, but who can refuse directions given from a cute digignome?

While transferring Koshiro Izumi an accident occurred, causing his computer and desk to be transferred with him. If it was not for his computer screen which began to spit random garbage in the shape of numbers from 1 to 9 and letters from a' to f' he wouldn't even notice something was wrong. Luckily, he did notice, he also knew the random garbage as Hexadecimal- a computer language, not garbage at all. In all fairness, why shouldn't he? This was, after all, a guy who said "#0000ff" when he meant to say "blue".

What he didn't know was that it wasn't random either, had he taken the time to translate it he would have found the massage means exactly what his trusted digimon told him.

"Koshiro? Koshiro? What is a beetle digimon supposed to do to get your attention?

"Ahh? Tentomon? How did you get to the-", Noticing the change of the scenario Koshiro corrected his unspoken sentence "you're not in the real world, are you, Tentomon?"

"Finally!" yelled the little beetle digimon and jumped with joy, as high as his little legs allowed him to "-and no. I'm not in the real world, welcome to the Oasis of Peace, in the digital world"

"Koshiro? What are you doing here? It's great to see a familiar face" Yamato said upon seeing his friend. "Hi" was Takeru's greet.

"What's the matter you two? You look…distant, even hostile, towards each other. That's not like you."

The poor little digimon tried to signal to his friend and let him know that it would probably be best not to ask anything, subtlety wasn't Koshiro's dominant trait, nor was it the ability to take hints…

"lets just say who ever called us chose the worst possible time to put us together" Takeru bluntly responded and starting looking around, anything to avoid seeing his brother's face.

"I don't get it? What could possibly break the bond between you two?"

Somewhere near a little beetle Digimon was trying to tell his friend that he really should stop, considering if he should electrify him. But he failed to do so before Yamato got the chance to say "yeah, tell him Takeru, tell him what makes you hate your brother so much"

"If you want him to know so much, you tell him, it's your secret, not mine. Though I doubt he'll take your side"

Koshiro was almost about to ask what the secret is when, from nowhere, popped up Gabumon and Patamon and jumped at their friends. The two were already used to this form of greeting, this somewhat painful form of greeting, so all they had to say was "nice to meet you too"

"Ouch, that was brutal, are you alright sweet?" Ryo asked, looking at Jenrya, referring to the fact that they did reach the digital world, except they were a meter above solid ground and fell. When he saw Jenrya's surprised face he thought maybe calling him "sweet" was too much after the first date. He had to ask, "I'm sorry, is it too early for pet-names?"

Jenrya's voice trembled, he mumbled as he answered "n…no, I…I actually like it, a lot, when you call me like that. It…it feels right, with you" he quickly lowered his head and looked down; feeling so embarrassed he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Tough in this world, it was definitely a possibility…

Ryo wanted to tell him how cute he finds him, but he didn't want to embarrass the young teenager further. He got up and said "well, there's no point in staying here is there?" casually reaching his hand to help Jenrya get up.

Jenrya gladly grabbed Ryo's hand and got up, he quickly looked around him.

"Well, if this is the digital world it has changed a lot since the last time we were here. It makes sense I guess, no one said it should stay the same." He stopped as he noticed a sign that read "Oasis of Peace, 20 meters north". He turned his face to Ryo, "You were here quite a lot, ever heard of this place?" He asked pointing towards the sign.

"'I'm afraid not, wanna go check it out?"

"I think we shouldn't, we were called here for a reason, and Terriermon sounded as if he is in great danger. The faster we learn why we were called the batter"

"I agree, but we are surrounded by miles and miles of desert, and I don't think we have a better place to start. And besides, when you hear about a place called 'Oasis of Peace' you just have to check it don't you?"

"Fine, to the Oasis it is"

Oddly enough, Ruki and Iori happened to be transported to the exact same place. Ruki paid little attention to the boy, her digimon was in danger, or so she thought. Iory, on his hand, was in a bit of a shock trying to figure out how he got to wherever the hell he was, it looked somewhat familiar.

"Wait up!" yelled Iory as he noticed Ruki running. She didn't even bother looking back as she answered "sorry kid, my digimon's in danger, no time to talk"

She suddenly bumped into something and fell back. The something was actually a human sized yellow rock, except unlike most rocks this one had two hands, two legs, and the image of a fox.

"Renamon? What are you doing here? I got a massage saying you are in danger"

"I know, I was told about that, I'm sorry she had to fool you like that but we have no time to lose, we have to go."

"Hold on! Who is she? And where are we going?"

"This is not the time to explain, we have to hurry." Renamon turned her attention to the kid who was standing stunned next to Ruki, after he had ran and caught up with her. "You're Iori aren't you? Come on, I was told to bring you too, Armadilomon is waiting for you.

Iori heard all he had to hear to listen to the digimon and the girl, for now. Ruki, was more skeptical "Where to?"

Impatiently, Renamon replied "Oasis of Peace, it's not too far, and even you will like it"

"Who told you to bring us?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I' told you, lets say she is a tamer, like you, sort of"

"Well, we made it" said the girl to Lopmon as both arrived to the digital world. They quickly found the ten teenagers they have called. By then, most of them were very angry, to say the least, it didn't take them long to figure out they weren't called by who they thought they were.

She turned to her digimon "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

The digimon only nodded to show she agreed with her warrior, formerly known as her tamer.

The girl put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, as an attention-grabber it definitely worked: the high-pitched sound got everyone's attention.

"Listen up, I know you're all pissed, and rightfully so, but I promise you were all brought here for a just cause and I'll explain everything else if you let me"

Everyone's face turned towards her, looking impatiently, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you might have guessed by now, you were called here because the digital world is in danger, again, and we're supposed to save it, again"

Something about the way she said it sound impatient, it sounded as if saving the digital world is her day job.

"However-", she continued, "-this case is…unorthodox. You were all called here because you are not strangers to this world; all of you have been here at least once. Now, listen closely because this is where it gets complicated. I took you all from different times so that we are all around the age of six-teen, with three exceptions being Ryo, Yamato and Koshiro, who are around nine-teen"

She pointed at the teens as she mentioned their names.

"There will be time to further introduce everyone to everyone later"

Everyone was listening closely, she had made it clear that they have an important task and she had the knowledge about it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. And of cource, the same note from the previous chapter applies here

() Oasis of Peace is the translation for the name of a city called "Neve Shalom", located in Israel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"I myself come from a time later than any of you. You, and your friends, are considered heroes where I come from, idols even. I figured out that something evil is coming upon this world and that the organization I belong to, called 'the Order of Digi-warriors' wouldn't be able to stop it. That's why I had to call you. I looked at the data base regarding digi-destined and chose the eleven I thought would be best for the job. Ten of whom I brought here, meaning you, and I'm sorry for some of the ways you were brought here, but I did what I had to do, it was urgent to bring you here. The remaining one, Hikari Yagami, was left behind in the real world". At this point the girl's tone became very pessimistic, very morbid, she lowered her head as she added: "She will unite the others and lead the rebellion in case we will fail here"

"That's my Hikari!" Takeru commented as he heard that.

"You're right" replied the girl to Takeru, who was surprised to find she heard him. "She will proof herself as an asset on a number of occasions. But there will be plenty of time for Digi-Destined history later" she said as she realized she is straying from the matter at hand.

"Questions so far?"

One of the ten replied "just one, ShuiChon?"

Neither the question nor the identity of the asker surprised her: "you were always clever big brother, and yes, you are right. No point in hiding it any longer, I am Jenrya's younger sister, if you haven't met him yet you soon will, but the time for introduction is, as I said, later"

"I-" she continued her speech "-am what you call a Digi-Warrior, and for a short while so are you. The job doesn't drastically differ from what you all did here. However, like the tamers we are able to use modify cards, and though we can't turn into Digimon like the "frontier-ers", as we call them, we can mimic several digimon attacks and thus help our own digimon in battle. In short, you have a lot to learn and little time to earn it. If you will check your pockets you will find a digi-tool and a case of modify cards, these will be your second best friends for as long as you stay here, I promise you.

Right now you are not even close to be ready to tackle this new evil, each of you has personal issues which, currently, keeps him from focusing on the mission. Thus, I suggest we will all introduce ourselves and later we will go to sleep. Your rooms are ready, but there's one last bed-time story you should hear before you can go to sleep.

Normally, I wouldn't dream about sharing future information, but I have a special permission for this one. So hear goes: at a certain time, during your future, the real world will be invaded by a group of seven Digimon, some of them you fought before, but together, the seven will have incredible power. As a part of their brilliant plan, and it was brilliant, they hacked into the Digi-destined data-base. I know, none of you were even aware that such a data base exists. But the military, being the military, kept huge amount of information about every Digi-destined the minute they figure out just what a Digi-destined is. The information was kept on computers, which made it very easy for the seven Digimon to access it. Having all that information they began to hunt us down, recognizing us according to our appearance. With us gone, the world could have easily fallen to there hands. After the first few were caught, the rest of us did what we could to change our appearance and plan a counter strike. I, among other things, dyed my hair brown. Going on, the vary fact that I stand here before you means their plan failed, and it's that event that lead to the establishment of the order of Digi-warriors. We now refer to that event by the name "the demon days". The reason is that Daemon was the first among the seven to attack. A soldier who Witnessed the attack sent an argent massage to his superiors. He was in such a hurry that he misspelled 'Daemon' and wrote "Demon", it was only one of five misspelled words. Consequently, the soldier who received the massage, who also happened to be a fan of 'The Gorillas' named the military's operation designed to counter that attack, "the demon days". The reason I'm telling you this is that it will all be relevant to our mission here. And needless to say, it will be of great help for you to remember what I said when you will have to confront 'the demon days'."

"Now that we're done with that, I suggest you'll all get a good night sleep. By the way, the room in which you'll sleep and whoever will spend the night with you is anything but random, so no switching, use the opportunity to solve whatever needs to be solved.

The division was as follows:

Jenrya was sleeping with Ryo so that they could discuss the beginning of their relationship. As Sui-chon expected, they talked, rather than slept, the entire night.

Iory shared a room with Koshiro; the two quickly became friends, having shared many similar personality traits despite seemingly being very different from each other. Takeru was in the same room, though he couldn't help but feeling left out in the conversation between the two. He hardly spent any time in that room as he preferred to take a walk outside, thinking about his brother.

Takuya spend the night with Yamato, Sui-Chon hoped that way they could comfort each other. Takuya had shortly before came out to his friend, who accepted him but didn't share his romantic interest, and Yamato, who had a relationship also came out to his brother. Unfortunately it seems the door of that closet was closed at that time, which made coming out something Yamato regret he did.

Kouji spend the night with Izumi. Ironically enough, everyone, except those two, knew they were in love.

Shuichon shared a room with Ruki, being the only girls aside from Izumi and having idolized Ruki from an early age.

Later that night, Sui-Chon got out and walked around a bit. She was the only one aware of what was to come and concern was eating her alive, not allowing her to sleep, things didn't look bright.

She wasn't at all surprised to find Takeru

"Couldn't sleep right?" she asked.

"No, I have a lot on my mind"

Sui-Chon decided she didn't have enough time to get him to open up. Thus, she answered "yeh, I know about your gay brother"

"W-what? How?" Takeru asked astonished.

"The digi-destined data base is more accurate and vast than you want to know, Mr. Shorts with drawings of kitties"

"What? How do you now about that? And besides, they were-"

"-a gift from Hikari" she interrupted before he could finish. "I told you, our data base is very vast, there's probably nothing about you I don't know, having studied it carefully for my, I mean our, mission"

"I see, and do you make it a habit to study about the underwear of all digi-destined?"

"No, just about the cute guys among them"

"You do know I have a girl friend right?"

"Relax; I have no interest in you beyond your help in saving two worlds. By the way, you do know you're a jerk right? How could you treat your brother like that?"

Takero preferred not to respond, he turned his back and walked away, he didn't feel like being lectured by a girl he met barely two hours ago. Besides, he was very conflicted about his brother: though he loved him very much, the kind of love that exists solely among brothers, what his brother told him was against everything he believed was right.

"Hold on!" she commanded him to stop "Fine, it's none of my busyness. But consider this: pretty soon it's gonna come down to a battle, more fierce and intense than any before. Think whatever you wish about your brother, but I need to know you will be able to fight along his side, that this won't disturb your team work"

Takeru listened and left without saying a word as soon as she finished. To anything but his content, she did have a point.

"Well, that went great" said Lopmon who popped out of nowhere.

"You're spending too much time with terriermon, his sarcasm is catching up to you" was the response she got.

As she had back to her room she found her older brother, which didn't surprise her. In all fairness, the girl came from the future and conducted a wide study regarding this specific time, only a few things could surprise her.

He gazed into the air with a glazed look in his eyes and a smile on his face. His expression changed quickly when he noticed her. "Sui-Chon, I have to ask, why did you put me in the same room, with Ryo?"

Sui-Chon knew what he really asked "dear brother, do you really not know? Or are you afraid you do?" seeing the tears that dropped from his eyes she added "you told me, or… will tell me. Either way, it's ok, I know" she paused when he hugged her. "Does dad know? How did he take it?"

"Brother, I'd love to tell you, I'd love to ease your fear, but I can't tell you about the future, not more than I must."

Jenrya hugged his sister and, showing his gratitude, his relief.

Back in his room, Jenrya told Ryo what previously happened. Ryo, who had a rare capacity for caring and empathy, listened carefully. When Jenrya finished he wrapped his hands around him and whispered: "I'm so happy for you".

"You know, I just love the way you hold me in your arms, I wish we could stay like that forever"

"Forever and a day, for as long as you want me to"

Jenrya did love the sound of that, he leaned close and softly placed a kiss on Ryo's lips. The two kept on talking until they fell asleep in each other's arms, at about four AM.

Meanwhile, inside their room, Yamato and Takuya began talking; Takuya had finally worked up the nerve to talk to his roommate.

"Yamato? That's your name right?"

"Yeh?" Yamato replied, turning his face to Takuya.

"You were one of those with the crests right? I heard you talking before"

"True, I had, have, the crest of friendship"

"Who needs it?" Takuya bluntly interrupted before Yamato could continue.

"Everyone needs it. Trust me; I know what being lonely is like"

"I know I know, but I mean, what if you want more and the other guy isn't interested?" upon realizing what he said he quickly corrected "I mean the other person, I mean girl"

Yamato had already caught up to what was going on, "You know, the girl, Sui-Chon, said we were all put together for a reason"

Takuya failed to understand what Yamato had meant; his confused answer was "So…?"

"So, I think you meant exactly what you said"

After the two put two and two together and figured out why they were put together, the conversation began flowing easily, they talked about everything from "say, what is it like to turn into a Digimon?" and "So, what do these crests do anyway?" to "don't worry, your brother will accept you, eventually" and "you gotta forget Kouji, being in love with someone straight will only cause you disappointment" They kept talking until morning came.

* * *

hope you liked it, as always, R&R is appriciated. 


End file.
